


Unexpected Happiness

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Anonymous fic prompt on Tumblr."Charlotte writing her second book. Coming out or at least openly with Becky?"





	Unexpected Happiness

———————–  
“I’m set to return to SmackDown Live next week, I usually hate time off work, even more so when I’m recovering from surgery from an injury that happened in the ring at a Pay Per View, I flash back to the moment or just laying in the middle of the ring, the crowd had began cheering and I wasn’t sure what was going on other than the ref telling me to lay still and that medics were on their way to the ring. Carmella was trying to say something as well but I couldn’t hear her. And then that’s when I saw her, the reason the crowd had began clapping, my wife had slid into the ring and was holding my arm. Her thick Irish voice was telling me to stay calm…I’ll never forget the worry in her eyes.”

Charlotte looked over to her sleeping wife on the lounge, she couldn’t believe how life had turned out for her.

“Its funny how fast life can change. How unexpectedly. When i wrote my first book, I struggled to talk about my first marriage, everything I went through during it, the feelings that I carried afterward. Reid. God how I missed his beautiful face, his laughter, but I know how proud he would be of me today. Hell, even I am proud of me. I’m nearing 40, I’m married for the third time, and unlike my father, this will be my last marriage.”

“Mommy.” 

Charlotte looked up as her almost 3 year old son entered the room. 

“Hey buddy,” Charlotte stood up and walked over, scooping her son Jacob into her arms. “You okay? You didn’t sleep long?”

“I dreamt sissy kicked me in the tummy and now it hurts.” Jacob frowned.

It took all of Charlotte’s strength to not laugh at her adorable son’s frown. Ever since Charlotte and Becky found out that Becky was carrying a little lass kicker of their own, Jacob had been having frequent nightmares of being kicked a lot.

“I don’t want a baby sister. Can’t we get another dog instead?” Jacob pleaded as their pug Pepper circled Charlotte. 

“Jacob Reid!” Charlotte laughed loudly. “You’ll love having a little sister once she’s here.”

“I’m all for getting another dog.” Becky said with a yawn as she sat up on the lounge. 

“We are not getting another dog, because you want to call it Salt.”

“What’s wrong with salt? Goes well with Pepper?” Becky pouted and crossed her arms.

“Because Rebecca, when we have guests over, they may ask for the salt and pepper, and you, in all your glory, will rush to pick both dogs up, knowing damn well they meant the type of salt and pepper you put on the food.” Glaring at her wife, Charlotte gently placed Jacob on the ground and crossed her arms.

“I would do no such thing!” 

“Momma you do it now with Pepper.” Jacob laughed as he ran toward his heavily pregnant mother. 

“Only cause it still to this day makes your Mommy laugh.” Becky winked as she rubbed her knuckles on her sons blonde hair. 

Walking over to her computer, Charlotte typed one last sentence on the document before hitting save and closing her laptop.

“I always said I wanted to write another book one day, preferably a happier one. I never imagined just how happy I could be in life. To fall in love with my soul mate. My person. My best friend. I never imagined my life would pan out like this; but my God, I wouldn’t change a single thing for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my mind went to Charlynch babies? I don't really control how my mind works...
> 
> \- MT


End file.
